memories
by Dark Tenshi Sai
Summary: tras una batalla brainy desaparece, ahora super y los demás legionarios deberan buscarlo XD yaoi XD super x brainy


Hola n.n les dejo aquí un nuevo fic de la legión, este no lo escribí yo, me lo regalo una amiga. Me gusto y con su permiso decidí subirlo. Espero les guste n.n

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--..--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.

Era un día muy agitado y los superhéroes se encontraban en medio de una batalla con una enorme bestia que parecía un león de pelo rojo y manchas negras con alas de murciélago. Los chicos hacían su mejor esfuerzo pero la bestia era muy grande y fuerte.

La bestia logro separar a los chicos haciéndolos huir por caminos distintos y comenzó a perseguir a breiniac sin dejar hacer nada más que corriera el chico.

Cuando el monstruo alcanzo al chico logro un zarpazo pero este fue detenido por la gran fuerza de superman, brainy dio la vuelta y vio sorprendido a su compañero que era atacado nuevamente por la bestia pero súper esquivaba los golpes con cierta dificultad.

El chico de grandes ojos aun seguía en el suelo con una mirada de confusión cuando se percato de que el monstruo había logrado tirar a superman al suelo.

-CUIDADOOO!!!-grito brainy corriendo hacia súper cuando la bestia lo iba a aplastar con una de sus enormes patas.

Superman salió lanado hacia el otro lado de la calle y de repente

-//crash//-la patada de la bestia callo sobre brainy y de la fuerza el piso se abrió creando un gran agujero donde la pata de la bestia quedo atorada.

-BRAINYYY!!!!-fue lo único que pudo decir superman al ver tal escena, quedando inmóvil.

Los demás no tardaron ni un segundo en llegar y aprovechando que la bestia estaba atorada usaron sus superpoderes y en cuestión de unos golpes lo dejaron fuera.

-súper estas bien!-le grito gosthgirl a su amigo

Superman reconoció y corrió rápidamente y usando su superfuerza logro apartar al monstruo del lugar en que brainy había sido aplastado pero solo vio un gran agujero oscuro.

-y brainy?-pregunto saturgirl con preocupación al ver a superman muy interesado en el agujero

-el…-la voz del súper chico era temblorosa-la bestia lo aplasto-dijo superman temiendo lo peor al ver la oscuridad del agujero

-que??!!-dijo la chica muy sorprendida pues viendo el desastre no sabia si su amigo estaría bien.

-voy a buscarlo-dijo superman disponiendo a bajar cuando alguien lo detuvo

-espera no puedes ir tu solo, además ya esta anocheciendo y ahí esta muy oscuro-le dijo gosthgirl preocupado

-será mejor que llevemos linternas-dijo lighting lad al mismo tiempo que repartía estos aparatos a sus compañeros

Los chicos descendieron con mucho cuidado pero al comenzar a buscar a su amigo se toparon con un problemita

-y bien que escogen, izquierda o derecha?-pregunto el pelirrojo al ver dentro del túnel.

-espera-interrumpió superman- viste en que estas parado?-le dijo a su amigo mientras revisaba el piso

-…m?-el pelirrojo vo0lteo al suelo, estaba sobre los pedazos de suelo que la bestia había deshecho

Superman comenzó a buscar entre los escombros como loco y al inicio sus compañeros lo miraron con rareza pero después comenzaron a remover los deshechos

-…-todos los chicos se asombraron cuando después de haber movido todo no encontraron nada.

-don…donde esta?-pregunto superman confundido y asustado al no encontrar a su amigo

-…tal vez como tardamos en mover a la bestia… brainy pensó que seria mejor buscar otra salida…o no?-el pelirrojo formulo su hipótesis y comenzó a alumbrar uno de los lados del túnel.

-entonces será mejor que nos separemos, timberwolf, gosthgirl y saturn girl por la derecha y yo iré con lighting lad por la izquierda-decidió superman y comenzó a caminar

-vale nos vemos en 3 horas aquí-dijo el lobo gris al pelirrojo empezando a caminar

-vale, cuídense-les contesto el pelirrojo a sus amigos al tiempo que corría para alcanzar a superman-esperamee!!!-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.(mientras con brainy)-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.

-aaa…que me paso?...donde estoy?-brainy despertaba confundido y trato de levantarse pero algo lo detuvo

-valla despertaste mucho antes de lo que pensé, pero aun no he terminado de repararte así que no te muevas, vale? n.n-dijo una chica de cabello rubio peinado en dos trenzas largas, con lentes y una bata blanca, y unos lindos ojos verdes.

-aa?...gracias por tu ayuda pero no quiero darte molestias, en el cuartel yo me puedo arreglar-dijo brainy observando a su alrededor

El cuarto estaba lleno de maquinas y demás cosas extrañas y el pobre chico tenia muchos cables conectados todos a el.

-para mi no es ninguna molestia además soy tu fan numero 1, se todo de ti y para mi es un honor ayudarte-decía la chica muy emocionada casi encimándose en el pobre brainy

aaa… gracias, no sabia que tenia admiradoras tan lindas- el pobre chico no sabia que hacer pues estaba atrapado por todos esos cables y la chica estaba muy cerca de el

-en serio te parezco linda? –dijo la chica con ojos en forma de corazón acercándose mas al chico y este intimidado solo asintió con la cabeza en respuesta

La chica comenzó a dar vueltas como loca repitiendo sin parara "le parezco linda" (N.A. : a quien me recuerda?)

y am..como te llamas?-brainy saco de su locura a la dizque doctora

-jajaja cierto…am me llamo elly-le contesto la chica apenada por el dato tan importante que había omitido

-elly?...lindo nombre-comento brainy sonriéndole a la chica

-aaaaaaa volvió a decir "lindo"-la chica comenzó de nuevo a dar vueltas como loca y en sus ojos se forma un corazón

-(debo dejar de decir esa palabra, si que se pone mal)-pensaba el chico mirando a la chica con una gota en su frente

-y esto…-el chico trato de levantarse aprovechando el ataque de locura de la chica pero esta reacciono rápido y corrió a recostar de nuevo a su paciente

-espera espera ya te dije que aun no acabo-dijo la rubia y volvió a su trabajo en una maquina

-y que se supon…-el chico no pudo terminar su oración por que su sistema había sido apagado.

-jajajajja mi plan dio resultado aunque mi pobre mascota saliera un poco lastimado pero valió la pena, ahora podré estar con mi lindo brainy…para siempre, con ese muñeco falso que les deje a sus amigos pensaran que esta muerto y ya no lo buscaran…aaa querida elly eres la mejor-la chica recordaba sus acciones y comenzaba a delirar mientras checaba la base de datos de brainy

Cuando la chica llego a la parte de los recientes recuerdos del chico se quedo helada y casi se desmaya al ver los datos

-q-que es esto? noo no puede ser?-la chica estaba pálida y apenas podría pronunciar estas palabras

En aquellos recuerdos se encontraba brainy con superman, los 2 chicos se encontraban muy felices riendo y la mirada tierna de superman se poso sobre su compañero, haciendo que este se pusiera nervioso

De pronto superman se levanto de su silla y se dirigió a brainy y sin poder detenerse le planta un beso en la boca que su compañero no rechazo

A súper se le subieron los colores al rostro y se separo rápidamente de brainy

-yo…yo…-superman intento decir algo pero no pudo y salió del lugar dejando a brainy, este trato de detenerlo –espe…-pero no lo alcanzo

La pobre chica no quiso seguir viendo aquellos momentos y de inmediato los borro de la memoria interna del chico

-no…no dejare que ese tonto se quede con mi lindo brainy-susurro la chica mientras buscaba mas recuerdos como ese, que para su mala fortuna si encontró

-aaa!!!Como lo odio!.-Gritaba al ver cada recuerdo de brainy con superman

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-(Mientras tanto con nuestros 3 supers)-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-aaa!!!-gritaba saturgirl al ver una rata y como era un lugar asqueroso no había pocas

-podrías dejar de hacer eso!!! Me estas dejando SORDOOO#!!!-le replico timber wolf tratándose de zafar de los brazos de la chica asustada

-miren se ve luz-la pelinegra corrió hacia ella pensando que era una buena salida

Cuando llego al borde había un gran acantilado a donde los desechos caían y no había forma de salir por ahí

-bueno tendremos que regresar-dijo el chico lobo mirando el profundo acantilado

-aa…por las ratas??-dijo la rubia con voz temblorosa

-si y mas te vale no volver a gritar ¬¬#-timber wolf le dijo a la rubia empezando a caminar

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-(Regresando a superman y lighting lad)-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-súper…SUUUPEEERRR…-el pelirrojo trataba de bajar de su nube a superman

-SUPEEER!!!el pelirrojo soltó un gritote que hizo reaccionar a su compañero

-a? que? Viste algo?-el pelinegro se detuvo, pensó que su amigo había hallado algo importante

-no. Lo que pasa es que estabas muy callado y raro-le dijo el pelirrojo rascándose la cabeza

-…¬¬# y como quieres que este? Ya llevamos un buen tramo caminando y aun no encontramos nada-le replico el pelinegro comenzando a caminar

De repente al iluminar un lado del túnel superman vio algo, corrió hacia ese lugar y vio a brainy

-brainy!!!-grito superman tratando de despertar al chico

-por fin lo encontramos- dijo el pelirrojo examinando a su compañero-cielos!!en verdad que esta mal-volvió a decir el pelirrojo mientras checaba el sistema de su amigo

-…?-superman tenia una sensación extraña, algo no andaba bien en brainy algo era diferente, pues aun inconsciente superman pudo notar algo

-aaa? Ya enserio-dijo el pelirrojo muy sorprendido

-que? Que pasa?-dijo superman extrañado por la reacción de su compañero

-aaa…oye tu sabes donde consigue sus partes brainy??-dijo el pelirrojo rascándose la cabeza muy confundido

-aa..pues.. El las hace o no se, por que?-el pelinegro estaba aun mas extrañado, que tenia eso que ver o, tal vez una pieza estaba defectuosa o en mal estado y su amigo se había preocupado para conseguirla

la etiqueta de esta pieza-dijo el pelirrojo acercándole un papelito al pelinegro-"made in Taiwán"-

-superman quedo impresionado pues muchas de las piezas hechas en ese lugar eran de baja calida y brainy nunca usaría algo así

-no se por que, pero creo que este no es nuestro amigo-dijo el pelirrojo poniéndose de pie y enseñándole al pelinegro una pequeña luz roja que parpadeaba entre la oscuridad

El pelinegro dirigió la luz de la linterna hacia la lucecita y se dio cuenta de que era una cámara que apuntaba hacia ellos flotando

-a?...debe ser muy tonto el que esta jugando con nosotros, primero el muñeco de mala calidad y ahora una cámara que podemos usar para atraparlo-dijo el pelirrojo en tono de burla

-queee???!!! Como se dio cuenta?!! Y me dijo tonta T-T - se lamentaba la chica secuestradora de brainy al mirar a los dos chicos a trabes de su cámara de visión nocturna

La chica tomo los controles de su cámara e izo que se comenzara a mover rápidamente para que los chicos no la atraparan

En el túnel los dos chicos iban a toda velocidad tras el pequeño aparato hasta llegar a una puerta donde se metió la cámara de video

-en verdad que es tonto… o mas bien dicho tonta? Ahora nos trajo a su escondite-dijo el pelirrojo sorprendido al ver un cuarto lleno de maquinas raras y a una chica con una cámara en las manos

-queee????!!! la chica quedo sorprendida por lo que acababa de hacer –tonta tonta T-T porque los trajiste aquí TToTT-se lamentaba la rubia dando vueltas

-donde esta brainy??!!!-el pelinegro corto el ataque de histeria de la chica haciendo que esta reaccionara

-no te lo llevaras, el ahora es mió-dijo la rubia sacando un control remoto del cual apretó un botón verde

Detrás de la chica iba apareciendo una figura conocida para los superhéroes era… brainy que colocaba su brazo alrededor de la chica abrazándola

Superman no podía creerlo-brainy!!-le grito superman a su amigo pero este no reacciono

-elly…quienes son ellos?-el chico de grandes ojos volteo a ver a la chica extrañado

El pelinegro y el pelirrojo se quedaron helados con la pregunta de su compañero ¿Cómo era posible¿?que le había hecho esa chica?

-nadie importante, amm…podrías ir por un vaso de agua para mi?ya me dio sed n.n-le dijo la rubia a brainy y este asintió con la cabeza y se salio del cuarto

-como verán ahora el no los conoce ya que los ha olvidado-dijo la chica con sonrisa malévola –ya te ha olvidado, ya olvido todo-la rubia dijo esto ultimo cambiando a una expresión fría y dirigiendo una mirada de odio hacia el pelinegro

-estas loca, brainy!!!-dijo el pelirrojo corriendo hacia la puerta por la que su amigo había desaparecido pero fue detenido por la chica que saco una enorme basuca

-las niñas como tu no deberían jugar con ese tipo de juguetes-le dijo el pelirrojo en tono burlón a la rubia

-que te crees # e?-le dijo la chica enojada disparando contra el pero el pelirrojo logro esquivarlo

-supeeerr!!!no te quedes ahí parado!!!.Le grito el pelirrojo a su compañero que estaba inmóvil

-(como?...en verdad ya no recordara nada? ya no me recordara? ya no recordara…aquel…beso? no lo quiero perder)-el pelinegro estaba pasmado, le habían robado a su briny…pero el lo iba a recuperar

Superman reacciono y se dirigió rapido a la chica que seguía lanzándole bombas al pelirrojo, el pelinegro le lanzo un golpe a la chica pero para su sorpresa alguien se había interpuesto entre el y la rubia

/dos segundos atrás/

-ELLYYY!!!-grito brainy al ver que súper la iba a sacar del juego y se interpuso al igual que lo había hecho horas antes con el pelinegro y la bestia

Superman quedo hecho piedra al ver a su amigo volar por los aires

Brainy se estrello contra unas enormes maquinas electrocutándose, cayo al piso inconciente, el pelinegro volo rápidamente al lado de su amigo

-nooo!!!!-grito la rubia al ver al pelinegro junto a si lindo brainy

El pelirrojo aprovecho el despiste de la rubia y le dio un ligero golpe en la parte trasera del cuello haciendo que la chica se desmayara y cayera al piso

-hay en verdad que es tonta y para acabarla de amolar loca-dijo el pelirrojo tapando la mitad de su frente con una de sus manos

-brainy, brainy—llamaba a su amigo el pelinegro tratando de despertarlo, su voz tenia cierto tono de remordimiento pues su amigo había sido herido ya dos veces en un DIA por su culpa

El chico de grandes ojos comenzaba a reacciona, su sistema se estaba iniciando correctamente

-aa?donde estoy?.Feron las palabras de brainy al reaccionar

-estas bien? Me…me recuerdas?-dijo el pelinegro temblorosamente temiendo una

respuesta negativa por parte de su amigo

-si, claro que te recuerdo superman-le respondió brainy extrañado por la pregunta ¿Por qué no lo había de recorda?si había pasado tanto tiempo con el

El pelinegro sintio como su alma regreso a su cuerpo pues su amigo ya lo reconocía y tal vez…tal vez aun recordaría la ultima semana que habían pasado juntos, la mejor semana en la vida de superman, la semana en que se había armado de valor y le había declarado su amor a su compañero pero no precisamente con palabras, el pelinegro había besado a brainy y este o se había quejado y le había correspondido sus sentimientos, tal vez brainy no había olvidado sus sentimientos hacia el pelinegro

-valla así que el chico ya no tiene alls haimer a?-dijo el pelirrojo haciendo que el pelinegro y brainy reaccionaran después de haberse perdido cada uno en los ojos del otro

-jaja si eso creo aunque no entiendo de qué hablan-dijo brainy mientras se ponía de pie

-y am…recuerdas todo?-le pregunto el pelinegro tembloroso a su compañero

-ahora que lo mencionas…-brainy no pudo terminar el enunciado pues fue interrumpido por los gritos de dos chicas que iban entrando al cuarto

-BRAINYYY!!!-grito satur girl al ver a su amigo y se dirigió rápidamente hacia el pero su camino fue interrumpido por el pelirrojo

-que linda, gracias por ayudarme a llevar a esta loca a un manicomnio-dijo el pelirrojo dándole a cargar a la loca secuestradora satur girl y empujándola a la salida al igual que a las otras chicas y a los otros dos chicos dejando a brainy y a súper solos

-que…ibas a decirme?-dijo el pelinegro con cierto temor en su mirada

-a si…pues revisando mis archivos me falta una semana, la semana pasada para ser mas exactos-dijo brainy al pelinegro, este sintio que su corazón se deshacía, esa loca había borrado de brainy lo mas importante para súper

-pasa algo?o paso algo muy importante en ese tiempo?-dijo el chico de grandes ojos al mirarla expresión de tristeza del pelinegro-vamos súper, ponme al corriente, no es agradable tener una laguna mental heee.- le insistio brainy a lo que el pelinegro respondió moviendo la cabeza indicando un no

-solo…misiones sin importancia-dijo el pelinegro dando la vuelta para que su compañero no notara qué su tristeza crecía, y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida-(ella borro todo, tal vez también borro sus sentimientos hacia mi…y si yo le digo…no, no, si el no lo recuerda o…no lo siente…el se alejara de mi y yo no quiero…tal vez sea mejor dejarlo asi)-el pelinegro pensaba melancólicamente sin darse cuenta de que brainy quería decirle algo

-(qué habrá pasado? rayos por que no lo recuerdo?aaaa… y si algo paso…y si le dije mis sentimientos…le diré?...no tal vez…sea mejor dejarlo asi)-se decía a si mismo brainy viendo alejarse a su compañero tristemente-(no…es ahora o tal vez nunca)-brainy se decidió a no dejar pasar el momento, corrió hacia el pelinegro y tomándolo del brazo lo giro y le planto un beso en la boca haciendo que el pelirrojo se sonrojara pero ese beso fue correspondido con ternura pues el corazon del pelinegro había vuelto a vivir

FIN n.n

(N.A. este fic es dedicado a mi amiga miriam con mucho cariño. –espero te guste y comprendas que no tenia mucha información de la caricatura y por eso salio asi* n.n- byeee)(N.A.*a y aparte de que soy novata en esto)

Dark tenshi mukuro: gracias dianita T_T me hiciste feliz T_T por eso quería subirlo y que la demás gente lo viera


End file.
